Anything
by Criminal-Dawn
Summary: Pre "Zero Days" Why was Callen really late for work? How did Nell know about his love life?


NELL KNOWS ABOUT NALLEN'S LOVE LIFE!

So this came to me after tonight's episode. I mean ... how does Nell know that it was Michelle who set Callen up? Anyways ... this is pre episode just so you know. So minor spoilers.

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!

_**XOXO**_

* * *

**"If you keep lying** to him about going out with that woman you're going to get caught," the pixie told him after he got off the phone with his partner and helped her with the air mattress he was going to set up for her sister that was coming into town tomorrow. He gave her a side glance and noticed the way her eyebrows were furrowed in giving away her frustrations and annoyance. He knew they couldn't be open about their relationship, that lying was their way out of this but he knew she didn't like it. He lied for a living so it didn't bother him but he could tell it was taking a toll on her. He walked around to where she was sitting and kneeled before her.

"If I don't… we'll get caught," he whispered to her as squeezed her hand watched her close her eyes and hang her head conceding to his point. "We know Hetty knows all, but as long as this doesn't interfere with work, and you know if anyone finds out it will, then we're good pixie," he took a seat next to her on the couch and brought her up to his side kissing the side of her temple as he looked down and saw she was texting with Deeks. He knew the drop of his heart had no justification seeing as Nell saw the LAPD liaison as an older brother and Deeks heart and soul were in Afghanistan but a part of him will always hold on to the only pure and beautiful thing that walked into and changed his course because his life depended on it. "What's Shaggy saying?" he managed to get out without his jealousy intertwining into his words.

"He's asking if I think he should set you up with one of his friends," she told him without moving away from his side but he could tell that her lip was twitching trying to hide her smile as she furiously texted away letting out a chuckle here and there. He saw how close they became since they became partners every now and again and how much respect and admiration Deeks had for her, protecting her in ways he could never do for Kensi. Unlike Kensi, Nell didn't turn around and beat his behind when he offered her his coat. It was an unspoken rule in their team; you didn't treat Kensi like she wasn't one of the guys. Callen noticed Deeks would help Nell up when she fell, give her his coat after being attacked by a suspect and now apparently gabbing away like two school girls about his love life.

"I hope you told him I'd kill him," he murmured into her ear and trailed his fingertips up and down her arm. She pulled away from him and walked around to her kitchen.

"No, that would imply I knew you more than I should," she called out to him making him cringe. He deserved that one. "I told him that it wasn't Sam that set you up, but Michelle." He rubbed his face and groaned falling back onto the couch and closed his eyes. Life was easier and not complicated when he didn't have someone else's feelings in mind when he made choices in regards to everyday life. He knew he wasn't a man built for a relationship, he wished he was. He would love to drive into work with Nell, or go pick up her sister alongside her instead of pretending to be having a sleepover with a woman he didn't even like. Instead he had to hide his feelings from his best friend and lie to everyone around him.

"Lucky for you, Marty is focused on other things to care about how I know it wasn't Sam who set you up," he heard Nell say then felt her slide into his lap and wrap her arm around his shoulder. He opened his eyes and connected his gaze to her shining hazel eyes and he knew that even if he wasn't built for relationships he was made for her.

"I'm glad he has you to temporarily fill the partner void," he told her as he reached for the beer she placed on the coffee table as he slid his palm up her shirt caressing her exposed skin. They all knew that the exuberant detective was not the same since Kensi left and although he and Sam teased him about it, they tried to be there for him, but understood that Nell's quiet comfort helped Deeks more so than anything they could do.

"Please, I could never fill the void," she said then laughed shaking her head and cuddling closer into his side. "I'm too short."

He assumed it was an inside joke between the two but he didn't question it just held her in his arms and realized that this was what he had always been missing. Soon her breathing evened out and he lifted her into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. He could consider it their bedroom but he didn't want to be too presumptuous. Sure he spent more time over here than at his own place but he didn't want to put labels to something that didn't need it. He slept better with her around, looked forward to closing a case to come have dinner in the living room and watch an episode of The Big Bang Theory and joke with his pixie. He looked forward to the nights where they would lay in bed and she would kiss his shoulder up to his ear and whisper good night to him before falling asleep next to him. Just like now, but good night didn't leave her lips instead three words he never thought he'd be graced with were whimpered "I love you." She had never said anything like that before, her words took the air out of him, forgetting to breath was something he never thought he'd have an issue with yet here he was struggling to control himself internally.

* * *

**Hours later** he stirred to the sound of her voice, "what do you mean you were charged with tampering with a crime scene?" she said as she was pulling on her jeans and holding her cell phone between her shoulder and cheek. "I'm on my way in now, you better hope and pray Hetty doesn't kill you," she finished. She looked adorable with her bed hair and just in that teal lace bra he loved seeing against her pale skin.

"Sorry I woke you, but I have a feeling Eric is going to get in trouble so I may have to go in and see if I can figure out how I can save my partner," she told him then threw her head back as if she were in pain. "MY SISTER IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I AM NOT THERE TO PICK HER UP!" she finished as she fell onto the bed covering her eyes. He looked over to the night stand and saw it was 7:09. He would have to lie to Sam and tell him he was running late. Of course that would give the big guy the wrong impression but right now nothing else mattered than to ease some of the tension from Nell.

"Go into OPS, I'll go pick her up, bring her here then head into work. Don't worry," he told her as he walked around and pulled her up and kissed her forehead wrapping his arms around her lithe shoulders. "Plus, gives me some time to get some good old little Nell stories from her," he teased her as he felt her relax in his arms.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she mumbled into his chest as she tightened her hold around him.

"I'd do anything for you," he told her hoping to convey the three words he couldn't get out properly.


End file.
